Ryou in a Boat
by Kitsu Maxwell
Summary: Me and LongShadow both did this fic. I just kinda spiffed it to my liking. Slight yaoi, R/M Death of many small singing fish!


Ryou In A Boat (Kitsune's version) We are truly sorry that we have burdened the world with this, but it was really early in the morning, and we were really, really tired and had nothing better to do.  
  
Disclaimer: Thier mine! All mine!! Mwahahahahaha!!!... Ok so we don't own yugioh or yuyu hakusho or anything of the like. (sigh) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ryou was sitting in a boat trying to catch a fish, when a shark named Bakura saw him and jumped out of the water and ate the worm he had dangleing from his hand because he had no fishing pole. Bakura then swam off snickering to himself while Ryou sat there shocked(a/n: kitsune: Well wouldn't you be shocked if a shark jumped out of the water and snatched your fishing worm from your hand?). Ryou, after a confused silence, picked up another worm and continued his "fishing".  
Bakura later swam up again and found Ryou still trying to catch a fish with nothing but that ridiculous worm. The shark thought he was an idiot. So he jumped out of the water and into the boat, assuming human form, and told him so. They sat there arguing for a time over whether or not Ryou was an idiot.  
Not too much later, a guy with a fish's tail named Yami swam up and found the two arguing. He found the bickering couple rather childish, so he tipped the boat over completely, spilling the occupants into the water. The two in the boat came up sputtering. Ryou immediately began complaining about his wet hair, and Bakura yelled at Yami because he wasn't ready to get wet again just yet.  
Ryou attempted to get back into the boat but soon gave up when Yami kept knocking him back off. So he finally grabbed Ryou by the wrists and said,"Come with me, I want to take you to Mermaid land!" Bakura assumed his shark form and followed the other two, eating weird looking fish the whole way. The sea was very black, and they couldn't see anything for a long time, until really bright lights came into veiw just below them.  
Yami dragged Ryou through the "streets"of "Mermaid Land" and into his little coral-reef home and sat Ryou down in a chair, where they looked at each other funny for a long time. That was when another mer-guy , by the name of Marik, showed up.  
"Hey look Yami brought home a pet, came we keep him? Can we please?" Bakura, floating outside the window, didn't like the idea.  
"No, I want him! I found him first and I want to eat him!" So the three argued over who would get Ryou and whether or not anyone would eat him. Eventually, it all got quite boring and Ryou fell asleep, not at all disturbed by the fact that Bakura wanted to eat him. Somehow he didn't think he would actually eat him.  
Well, the subject drifted on for a long, long, long, long, long, long, time. So eventually, Marik joined Ryou in his slumber. Well, the subject drifted and somehow Yami and Bakura started to argue about just how mermaid babies were conceived, a subject Bakura knew nothing about, and Yami refused to enlighten him on. So Bakura got hungry and swam away to find something decent to kill and eat. And Yami nodded off with the other two. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Ryou woke up with the two mer-dudes next to him. Yami and Marik were still asleep. So Ryou took the opportunity to try to swim away, but the others woke up just in time to each grab one of his wrists.  
"I think it is time to tell you just how wonderful it is under the sea so you will stay." Yami sang, and Marik nodded his agreement.  
Yami sat Ryou down with Marik and a lot of little singing fish began singing, "Under The Sea!(a/n: kitsune: I'm sure you know the rest of this song so I won't bother writing the whole thing out.*I don't know all of the lyrics anyway ^__^''*)" Well, the song got really boring really fast, and so Marik and Ryou left Yami to dance and sing with all of his new fishy friends. Marik wanted to show Ryou his "Special Place"  
So they swam for a little bit, and found this REALLY itsy bitsy teeny weeny little tiny hole in the reef. There was something buried in the sand so the two of them dug it up to expose Marik's "Special" bottle. Ryou looked at it, fascinated.  
So they opened the bottle to reveal... Well, actually, neither of them had any idea just what the hell was in that bottle. So they went around asking everyone they could find, but no one seemed to know. The crabs didn't know, the eels didn't know, no one knew. So they looked for Bakura and asked what the contents were, but he didn't answer. He was too busy eating the singing fish to hear them.  
So if no one else knew, maybe the big guy in the big palace that was very shiny would know. So they both went to see King Triton in the big shiny place. They came up and asked him, shaking the stuff in the bottle into his hand. The king stared at the bottle, seeming to be in deep thought. Then realization seemed to hit him as his face split into the biggest grin ever to be witnessed.  
"You found them! Oh by Neptune you found them! Do you know what these are?" "Um.no." Ryou and Marik answered in unison.  
"These, are... My eyebrows!!! I missed them so much!" Marik and Ryou Stared at Triton like he was crazy, then left the very happy sea king to dance with his previously-lost-but-now-found eyebrows.  
They wandered off for a while and Marik showed Ryou the many wonders of the sea. They then met a shark that wasn't Bakura.  
"Hey Bakura! Is that you?" The shark was not Bakura, and it was hungry, and it wanted to eat them. So, when they found that the shark was not Bakura but a very hungry shark that they did not know, they swam as fast as they could to try and get away, but Ryou wasn't really that great a swimmer and quickly fell behind the more agile merguy. The shark was just about to close his jaws around little Ryou's feet when Marik noticed how far behind him Ryou truelly was. Marik swam back and shoved a stick (a/n: kitsune: Don't ask me where he got that stick, I don't really know.) into the shark's open jaws. The shark then stopped the chase to try to remove the stick. Marik took that oppertunity to swim as fast as he could away from there, Ryou in tow.  
They got lost. Well, they weren't lost, they just didn't know where they were. So they wandered for a while."Marik where are we?" Ryou asked, finally growing tired of thier drifting."I don't know... but I do know this other mer-dude that is supposed to know where everything is. I think I know where to find him." So they went to find this guy.  
It took a long time to find the guy, and they finally did, in this little itty-bitty hole in the coral.  
Marik pulled Ryou inside and introduced him."Ryou, this is..um, the weird little mer-dude with three eyes,... Hiei... I think. Weird little dude, this is Ryou." "Wonderful." The weird dude said. "Now why are you here?" "Because we don't know where to go." "How am I supposed to know where you should go?" "Because you are supposed to know where everything is." "But I don't know where you want to go." "But neither do I." "How about you go away from me." "Please take us someplace, anywhere."  
Hiei seemed to give this some thought, then smiled deviously and finally nodded, so they set off... again. It wasn't very long before they met up with Bakura, who had just eaten the last of the singing fish. He looked funnily( a/n: kitsune: Is that a word?) at the new guy, and then a whole bunch of other sharks that were not Bakura showed up and wanted to eat them. When they began to charge, Hiei smiled evilly and suddenly disappeared. Marik stared at the place that Hiei once occupied "...HEY!!" ______________________________________________  
Hiei snickered at the other corner of the ocean at their stupidity. ______________________________________________  
Then a little magic fairy appeared then right next to Marik, Ryou and Bakura and said,"I shall save you all!", then twirlled her magic wand and they were all suddenly in a forest, in human form. So they walked around with absolutely no destination at all. Then they all ran into a tree. Which was very stupid of them, because the tree was freaking huge. They then heard a sound from behind the freaking huge tree. When they went to a look, it was Yami. They all asked him why he was there.  
"I don't know, I was just here." and they all walked together for no apparent reason. Then they met a redhead named Kurama. They just ran into him.  
And that's the end. They were all very happy and Ryou fell in love with Marik. The End. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We were freaks with no sleep and full of sugar, it was not our fault.We don't own little mermaid either. kitsune: And if you have to know why Kurama is there, I will tell you that he is just one of my absolute favorite characters and I wanted him to be in there. A stranged story comprised by LongShadow and Kitsune no Baka. 


End file.
